Orcus
Orcus è un principe demoniaco del mondo di Dungeons and Dragons. Egli è uno dei più potenti principi demoniaci. Egli è forse il signore abissale più adorato al di fuori dell'Abisso. La sua influenza sui non morti ha portato alla nascita dell'appellativo di : Principe demoniaco dei Non Morti. Caratteristiche Insieme a Demogorgon e Graz'tz il Principe dei Non Morti è considerato tra i più potenti signori abissali. Oltre ciò è anche il più vicino all'ascensione al titolo di divinità, dato che sul piano materiale è una creatura alquanto venerata (a confronto dei suoi rivali). Egli opera nel mondo dei non morti, seppur questi non sono amati dal loro padrone, bensì disprezzati tanto quanto le creature vive. Molto tempo addietro il signore del centotredicesimo strato dell'Abisso morì durante la battaglia con i suoi avversari, ma pur essendo caduto non si arrese; infatti tornò come demone non morti e con il titolo di Tenebrous, per riconquistare tutto ciò che era sua di diritto. Aspetto Orcus si presenta come una creatura dalla testa di ariete con due grosse corna attorcigliate. Le gambe sembrano essere la lunghe zampe di un caprone con gli zoccoli spaccati. Dalle spalle escono due enormi ali da pipistrello, che rendono la figura del Principe dei Non Morti terrificante. Con sé porta anche uno "scettro" seppur in realtà è una verga, con in cima un teschio come suo simbolo. Principato demoniaco Culto di Orcus Orcus a differenza dei suoi rivali Principi demoniaci, ha un vero e proprio culto. Egli è adorato da creature che spesse operano con azioni malefiche, anche se il rivelare l'appartenenza al culto del Principe dei Non Morti spesso si rivela un buon motivo per essere allontanati dalla società. Infatti molti preferiscono venerare divinità malvagie, ma non Orcus data la sua indole inumana. Persino i non morti intelligenti evitano di venerare il signore dei non morti, ma in determinate occasioni vampiri o lich sono costretti ad adorarlo perché legati da patti con il demone stesso. I cultisti del demone dalla testa di ariete vengono denominati Teschi e il loro gran sacerdote Signore dei Teschi e in rare occasioni persino Re o Regina dei Teschi. Tutti i fedeli di questo culto camminano con uno scettro adornato da un teschio per ricordare quanto terrificante sia il potere do Orcus. I pochissimi templi del demone sono spesso roccheforti brulicanti di non morti e spesso governate da uomini perversi e dalla mentalità contorta. Gestione del Principato I principali nemici del Principato del signore dei non morti sono Demogorgon e Graz'zt. Con entrambi vi è sempre luogo per un'efferata battaglia ricca di macabre e brutali pratiche. Con il Principe Oscuro spesso infuria una battaglia molto più tipica, con le orde di entrambi che si scontrano tra gli strati dell'Abisso. Con il Principe dei Demoni vi è invece una sorta di lotta molto più raffinata e particolare, composta da macchinose ideazioni di piani tutti effettuati per boicottare l'uno i piani dell'altro. Seppur Orcus ha il potere su coloro che non hanno meritato l'eterno riposo, essi sono disprezzati ed utilizzati come carne da macello senza remore. Servitori I principali servitori di Orcus sono tre creature : * Quah-Nomag : egli è il Re dei Teschi e fu colui che riportò in vita il Principe dei Non Morti tramite un rituale strettamente legato al Piano Astrale. * Kauvra : ella è l'agente di Orcus su Thanatos, ella è famigerata per la propria collera sulle creature sue nemiche. * Harthoon : egli è il braccio destro di Orcus e detiene un potere arcano che lo rende il visir perfetto per il suo padrone. Fonti * Libro delle Fosche Tenebre , Dungeons & Dragons 3.5, 2004, Wizard of the Coast * Codex Immondo I : Orde dell'Abisso , Dungeons & Dragons 3.5, 2007, Wizard of the Coast Categoria:Principi demoniaci